Federal and state regulations require roof safety systems to prevent workmen from falling from a roof during the construction or repair of the roof. These roof safety systems are necessary especially on commercial buildings that are normally more than one story above ground level. Most of the roof safety systems are not compatible for use on flat type roofs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a roof safety system which provides protection to workmen on a roof, is inexpensive, easy to transport, and easy to install and remove.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roof safety system for use on a flat type roof.